


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Karkatsrolledupsleeves



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, elf!AU, i know its october but i had to write this, im always a slut for christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatsrolledupsleeves/pseuds/Karkatsrolledupsleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf!au where Mark is an elf who was sent to Ireland to get his father back on the nice list<br/>On the way, however, he runs into a cute irish boy he likes to call Jack<br/>And now hes found himself singing a duet with him in the mens bathroom at Jack's job<br/>Isn't christmas time so much fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Huh. 

Where had he gone? 

Confused and anxious, Mark Fischbach, the tallest and most loving elf in all of the North Pole and now Ireland, walked around the Christmas store, looking for the cute elf he had seen only hours ago. He spotted a switch on the wall and flipped it, watching the store light up. Christmas lights, gold and white, shimmered as they swung from snowflake-covered poles and dangled from a large Christmas tree center. It was beautiful to say the least. Mark could’ve stared at the scene all day, taking in the snowy sight. 

However, he was soon interrupted by a faint voice echoing beside him. 

“I really can’t stay…” The thick Irish accent wove it’s way through the lyrics. “I’ve got to go away…” Mark turned his head, trying to follow the music. 

“This evening has been so very nice.” The voice grew louder as Mark poked his head into the hallway, the men’s bathroom in clear sight. Maybe that was where the other elf was. After all, elves were quite clean creatures. 

“My mother will start to worry…My father will be pacing the floor.” The voice grew louder as Mark walked towards it. If it were any other case he would’ve noticed at this point that he was walking towards the bathroom but the singing voice was almost entrancing and he couldn’t help it as one foot started to silently step in front of the other. With a growing curiosity, he opened the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
“So really I better scurry…” Sean, or, as the odd new employee called him, Jack, scrubbed his short green hair, happy to be in the steamy shower instead of freezing in the cold. His shift had ended only an hour before and, since he was closing, Jack decided a quick wash wouldn’t hurt. Besides, no one else was in the building. It’s not like anyone could see him. In fact, Jack liked the quiet so much, he decided that his growing singing skills could use some extra practice. 

“Well maybe just a half a drink more. The neighbors might think…..” As Jack sang, a small, deep voice started to add on, singing between intervals. Mark, crossing over all personal boundaries that Jack could have had, was sitting on the sink. 

“Say what’s in this drink?” 

“Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah cold outside.” Mumbling along, Mark slowly remembered the lyrics. He kept his voice low but in all honesty whether or not he was singing loud, he was still not supposed to be there while Jack was nude behind a thin shower curtain. 

“I wish I knew how to break the spell.” 

“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.” 

“I’ve ought to say no no no.” 

“Mind if I move in closer?” Marks voice grew louder and more coherent. 

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried.” 

“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?” 

“I really can’t stay! Baby it’s cold out-“ Jack stopped mid lyric. The soft mumbling behind him had turned into a loud harmony as Mark finished the song strong. 

Jack froze, eyes wide in surprise. Who was….no…. 

The knob turned sharply, cutting off the flow of water. 

Jack, with a sense of dread and a growing amount of anger, poked his head out of the shower. He held the curtain tight to his chest. And then he saw him. There was Mark, legs crossed as he rocked back in forth with a huge smile on his face. 

Jack, at this point, was convinced that this elf was a huge pervert. 

“Get out!” Jack screeched. “Don’t look at me! Get out!” Mark jumped, quickly covering his eyes with his hands, startled at the reaction. However the man quickly learned that running without vision was not a smart move and before you could say “jingle bells” Mark got a face full of locker. And Jack watched in disgust as the pink-haired elf-man fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mark fic! I'm super proud of this one


End file.
